If only
by tinkerbell2004
Summary: HGDM mostly, also HPGW, and RW with lotsa people. But HGDM are headboygirl, will they find feelings for one another? read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

If only. A HG/DM and HP/GW and PP/RW story. Mostly DM/HG just read to get what the story's about. I stink at summaries!!

Chapter one: His thoughts/ Her thoughts

Hermione's pov 

It was going on Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, it just seemed to go by so fast. It was only yesterday that she aboarded the Hogwarts express for her first year at Hogwarts. Were all these years wasted? She not once met a guy at Hogwarts who was interested in her. Except that dumb guy from the other school, but really, she wanted someone different, someone at her school. Someone not Harry or Ron, but they had girlfriends anyway. I mean, Harry and Ginny were going out, so were Ron and Pansy Parkinson, but who was dating her? Nobody. "If only I could turn back the hands of time, and redo it all over again," she thought to herself as she was packing for school once again. And an owl tapped on her window. She knew it was a school owl, so she opened it and a letter fell into her hand, she was head girl!! She couldn't be happier, she ran downstairs told her parents, and they were proud of her, but when she went back upstairs, she still felt discouraged about not being in a relationship. So she promised herself, that this year, she'll loosen up some. I mean she had already changed her wardrobe and got a hair straigtener, and other stuff, so this year was gonna be a different year for Hermione Granger, she's not gonna be the same nerdy girl she once was, she was gonna be an eyecatcher this year. Nobody will believe how she had changed over the summer.

Draco's pov 

Draco Malfoy was packing for his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had received his head boy badge, but of course he knew he would be head boy, and he had an idea of who would be head girl, "Hermione Granger" he mumbled to himself. She was smart, and a goody good. "How will I survive a year being stuck with Ms. Brains?" He thought to himself aloud. He continued packing and he thought to himself, maybe its not a bad idea, I can loosen that brat up a bit. Maybe even make her devious, outsmart her. Yes, that shall be what I'll do this year, change her, then totally laugh after I'm done, after all, I am a Malfoy. I can do what I please. And Ms. Innocent Hermione Granger will never be the same!!!!!! So those were his plans for now. They may change after he sees Hermione. He wasn't sure. After all, he wouldn't admit to anyone that he secretly had a crush on Hermione since he laid eyes on her that first year. Sure she was a mudblood, but a smart one, and not that bad looking he decided. So he was gonna get ready to change her, and make her look up to him this year for actually being a friend sorta to that head girl. After all, if he had to spend a year with her, might as well make the best of it.

A/N: Sorry so short, but my next chapters will be longer and better, I promise, please R&R, or email comments to me at thanks for reading, review and I'll update asap, thanks!!!!!!!! -Tinkerbell


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

If only…… chapter two: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N: here's the 2nd chapter, please R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!

Chapter 2: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Hermione just kissed her parents goodbye and headed to platform 9 and ¾ she was happy to see Harry and Ginny on the other side. "Well, Hello Harry, Ginny, how was your summer?" she asked. "Splendid, and yours?" Harry asked. "Really good," she answered. "Gosh, Hermione you look so different now, your hair, its straight, new clothes, its like a whole new you. You do look great though," Ginny said to Hermione. "Why thanks Ginny, you look great too. You and Harry are together now right?" Hermione asked. "Yes, three months today, look what he got me," Ginny said holding up a dozen roses. "Wow, look who's rich," Hermione teased. "So where's Ron?" Hermione asked. "On the bus with Pansy, they are together now you know?" Harry asked. "Yeah, Ron owled me that they were going out," Hermione replied as the boarded the train. "Oh, I'm head girl, so I have to go to the front, see you two at Hogwarts!!!" Hermione said. "Congratulations, see you there, have fun," Ginny said winking at her, so she headed to the front of the bus to get it over with.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was already in his compartment for nearly two hours before more people showed up. "Where is that mudblood?" he asked himself as a light knock came on the compartment door. "Come in," he said knowing it would be Hermione. "Hi," she said. He nodded in reply, getting back to his book called "Quidditch cheat guide for dumb slytherins" "So, why are you reading that?" Hermione wondered. "Because I want to now leave me alone," he replied. "Ok, sorry," Hermione said grabbing her book, 'common spells for a muggle witch' she had already read this book numerous times, but it was still really interesting.

Meanwhile, Ron was in his own compartment alone with Pansy Parkinson, but he realized he really didn't like her much, but he stayed with her anyway. She was pregnant by an older Slytherin, 7 months along now. He liked being there for her and everything through her being pregnant and all. I mean, he had no choice did he? He had a crush on someone, but it was a complete secret. He liked Neville Longbottom, yes he realized that was gay, but he couldn't help but think that Neville was hott. But he was stuck with Pansy in the mean time, so he might as well act as normal as possible.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were sharing a compartment with Lavender and her boyfriend Fred Weasley and Fred and Lavender kept making out, so Harry and Ginny started kissing too. It felt like love to them, after all, who would find out what they were doing since they had a few hours, and locked compartments? Oh what fun this train ride would be for them, they thought…..

Well, now Malfoy and Hermione were kind of talking to eachother about being stuck together, and saying litle rules, like you can't come in my room, I can't come in yours type thing. But when the train tracks got bumpy, Hermione fell into Malfoys lap, and they''e faces nearly touched. Suddenly the tracks ran smooth again, and Malfoy realized what was going on, and his hormones were acting up, and he kissed Hermione, passionately, and she let him do it, she had never been kissed before, but she could tell sparks were flying. But they stopped when the snack lady knocked on they're door. "Would you like to get anything off the trolley? Half off since you are head boy/ head girl" the lady said. "Damn, where's my wizardry money?" Hermione asked searching through her bags for it. "Here, you can pay me back later, what do you want?" Malfoy offered. "Just a chocolate frog, or make it 2, I promise I'll pay you back," Hermione replied, and Malfoy got them for her, and handed them to her. "Thanks Malfoy, but why?" Hermione started, "Listen Granger, I have to put up with you all year, so I might as well be nice to you," he replied. And then they got near Hogwarts and the train stopped.

A/N: Well, what do you think? More great chapters coming soon. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!! R&R please, you know you want to….. -Tinkerbell


	3. Headboygirl suites

If only, chapter 3. The head boy, head girl suites

The usual Hogwarts ceremony was going on, and the new year was beginning with the ceremony of the first years being sorted into their houses, and the feast had begun, and ended real quick. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Snape were leading Hermione and Draco to the head boy and girl suites. "Wow," Hermione exclaimed as she saw the suites. "Very cool, now what's the password to this place?" Draco asked. "Slygriff to the top," Professor Dumbledore said. "You may also use this recorder to open the portrait too, because you are the only two students who can see this door," McGonagall added. "Alright, thank you professors," Hermione said. "Yeah, thanks," Malfoy added. "You are welcome," they replied as they left. "So, what room do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Whichever one you don't want, technically they are the same," Malfoy replied. So, Hermione chose the room on their right , and Draco headed to the room on his left, and they unpacked in their rooms without saying a word. Finally they noticed there was only one bathroom, and Draco said, "Hermione, why is there only one bathroom?" "I don't know," she replied. And both looked miserably at eachother as they went to study in the common room.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were in the gryffindor common room alone studying. Though they kissed in between subjects, they were actually studying. "Harry, where is my brother Ron? Wasn't he supposed to join us?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, I think he was. Though I'll admit a part of me is glad he didn't show up," Harry replied and he and Ginny laughed. "I'll go up to the room and get him, if you'd like though sweetheart," He said as he kissed her. "Uh, you don't have to, I was just wondering," she replied and they kissed again, then hit their books once again. They were studying potions. They knew Snape was gonna be hard on them all this year, as it always got a tad bit harder each year, and this year they were gonna be prepared for it.

Back in the common room of head boy and girl, Hermione and Draco were studying Herbology, and potions. "Hermione, will you help me with this potion work sheet please," Malfoy asked her. "Yes, but I'm not doing your work for you, but I will explain it to you," Hermione replied sliding in to see what he was having problems with. "Oh, this is easy, it's the figuration of all the potions we went over this past year, just draw a line from the ingredients to the correct potion, then briefly explain how you use the ingredients and how the potion is used," Hermione explained. "Okay, thanks," Malfoy replied still not getting it. Hermione went through all her work in a breeze, so after she finished, she ran upstairs to her room to get her stuff to take a bath. There were so many faucets to choose from she thought to herself, scented ones, bubble ones, etc… So she tried them all, and relaxed in a hot tub, she felt relieved, and stress free when she got out.

Ron and Neville were upstairs talking about quidditch, and how in the summer they saw at a tournament played at night, and a player turned into a werewolf right on the field, and how cool that had to be, also how scary it could have been. Ron couldn't help but like Neville, after all, Neville didn't always act like a man, he seemed to be a girl sometimes too, then again, guys said Ron acted like a girl too. He couldn't help but wonder if Neville had the same feelings that Ron had. "So, Ron, how are you and Pansy getting along?" Neville asked to break the silence. "I guess she is okay, but she has been acting strange lately, I am seeing her hanging out with that 7th year Ravenclaw guy still," Ron replied. "She is a slut you know," Neville said. "Yeah, I might just leave her later, before the dance," Ron replied and Neville highfived his friend. "You ought to, you deserve better," Neville replied.

Hermione grabbed her towels and wrapped them around her just as Malfoy cam in the door. "Excuse you," she said. "Listen, I didn't know you were in here, and I gotta pee!!!" Malfoy sneered, so Hermione exited back to her room. "The nerve of him," she muttered to himself, and she got dressed in a low cut top, tight blue jeans, and knee high boots, put on a bit of lip gloss, and went to the common room to grab her purse. Malfoy came down in the meantime. "Wow," he said. "Wow what?" she asked. "I never knew, you could dress, so uh, I mean nevermind," Draco replied. "You mean hott or sexy?" she asked. "both," he replied as he blushed. "Well, we have to go make rounds now, are you coming?" she asked. "sure are questionative tonight, but yes, I am coming," he replied and they left looking for loose students wandering the building.

A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Please R&R!!!!!!!! And give me ideas for the story. I could use them, who knows, I might use your ideas in chapters to come if you R&R!!! Well, thanks for reading!!! And please, R&R, no reviews yet sobs -Tink


	4. A private conversation

A/N: Here's the 4th chappie, thank you my reviewers, I have a note for each of you below. The next 2 chapters are dedicated to one of my best friends, ruu-ruu!!!!!

Ailsa- I'm glad you enjoy my story, I agree change is a great thing.... please keep reviewing!!!!!

ruu-ruu- I agree about Ron being gay, tee-hehehe, so these next two chapters are for you (the next one is better, grins) I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

Asby- yeah, but my spell checker said it was right!!!!!! lol. Yes, you're my beta reader, thanks for showing me that!!!!!!

Starry- what do you mean by more happening? more romance? or more action? both are coming soon. please keep reading!!!!

Without further ado, here's chapter 4. Please R&R!!!!!!! Thanks, -Tinkerbell

If Only chapter 4: A private conversation

Hermione and Malfoy were searching for other students in the corridor after hours. "It sure is silent in these halls after everyone goes to bed," Hermione said. "I know, even the portraits are quiet." Malfoy replied. "Hey Hermione, do you swear not to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"You know, Voldemort is alive again, and that this year I have to decide to be a death eater or not, and all that, right?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I was informed of both," Hermione replied not knowing where this conversation would end up.

"Well, I overheard a conversation with Voldemort and my dad, they knew you would be head girl somehow, and after I became a death eater, they wanted me to kill you, but before you react, I've decided not to become one, cuz that is giving up my rights to freedom, and I don't want to be my father, he is evil!!! Even though I can't stand Potter I don't want to become a menace to the wizardry world like my dad, and the other death eaters," Malfoy whispered to her, and she noticed he was sobbing just a little.

"They want me killed? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, two reasons, One, you're a mudblood, no offense, and two, that would be a step closer to Potter. See, they took Sirius's life, now they want to take yours or Ron's so he would be so depressed that he could die," Malfoy explained.

"I should've guessed that," Hermione replied. "Why did you tell me all this anyway?" she asked.

"Because, you needed to be warned about this, I wasn't going to let them kill you, I may be cruel sometimes, but I'm not a killer, plus, Hermione, I think I love you," Malfoy replied honestly, and Hermione embraced him.

!-!-!

Meanwhile, Ron and Neville were in their dormitory talking about Ron breaking up with Pansy. "That was awesome, Ron, you are the man," Neville said. "Well, I mean with the way she two timed me, she deserved what she got, right?" Ron asked. "Definitely," Neville replied. "So who are you going after now?" Neville asked curiously. "I don't know, do you swear not to tell anyone this?" Ron asked. "Of course," Neville replied. "Okay, well, I think I'm gay," Ron said not avoiding the point at all. "Really? That is different, but in a cool way, I don't think anyone in Hogwarts has ever been gay," Neville replied. "So we are still friends?" Ron asked. "Of course Ron, I kind of feel the same way," Neville replied. "Really?" Ron asked. "Yeah, totally, I mean, look at the girls here, they are like smarty pants, or preps, atleast guys are so down to earth," Neville replied. "Yes, exactly my point," Ron answered. And the boys continued talking about that lifestyle.

!-!-!

Hermione and Malfoy were heading back to their suites, talking about classes and stuff. "So, Hermione, would you be interested in tutoring me some in a few subjects?" Malfoy asked. "Uhhhh sure, I guess I can help you some," Hermione replied. "Cool," Malfoy replied, and they were finally back at the suites. "Hermione," Malfoy called. "Yes," Hermione replied. "Come here for a minute, please," Malfoy asked. She strolled to him, and he grabbed her waist, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good night," he whispered. "Good night Malfoy," and they let go, heading to their bedrooms.


	5. A Huge Step

Harry Potter If only. Chapter 5. A huge step

A/N: sorry it has taken so long to update, I've been really busy. Being 16 with a job and in the Holiday season is really starting to catch up on me. I'll try to update atleast once a week though, and I'd love it if you R&R!!!!!!! I need reviews, they motivate me to keep going, so if you want this story continued, please review, thanks, -Tinkerbell.

Chapter 5. A huge step

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. _Lots to do today, I am using the _time_ turner to get 4 classes in. Ugh gosh, maybe I should drop a few extra classes. I mean exams are coming up so fast, and Malfoy likes me, plus time to see Harry and Ron at quidditch, how can I fit everything in? _Hermione was wondering to herself. So she decided to take a bath and use the stress free foamy faucet along with a few sweet smelling scents to relax her mood.

!-!-!

Meanwhile, Malfoy had woken up, getting dressed for classes, he heard Hermione was taking a bath, so he waited until she got out and stuff to brush his teeth, fix his hair, etc… He was trying to act more of a gentleman towards her. He wasn't really sure why. _Gosh, why am I being so nice? I am a Malfoy, my dad was mean, my grandfather was mean, the meanness has struck my family for generations, like the death eater curse, so why am I being nice to a mudblood like her? Why do I even love her? I guess I'll never understand love. _He was thinking to himself as he often did early in the morning. Finally he heard Hermione go into her room, and he went into the bathroom.

!-!-!

Hermione was getting dressed, and brushing her hair and she heard Malfoy enter the bathroom. _I guess I should go see if he needs any help with his homework this morning._ Hermione thought to herself, so she knocked on the bathroom door, and Malfoy hollered, "Come on in, Hermione." So she entered, seeing him brushing his longer hair, "Uhhhh, I was just wondering if you needed help with your homework this morning," Hermione started. "Awwww, shit, I forgot all about that!!!!" Malfoy complained. "Well, we have about an hour and 20 minutes until classes start, so why don't we just order breakfast to the room and get started?" Hermione suggested. "Yeah, ok, Crabbe and Goyle can wait, I guess," Malfoy replied, so Hermione used her magic to page the kitchen and tell them their order. Then they dug into the books, studying. Hermione helping Malfoy understand the work.

!-!-!

"Ron, wake up!!!" Neville called. "Huh? Why? Who? What?" Ron answered. "Get up, its morning, we got to talk before the other guys wake up," Neville replied. "Oh, yeah, ok," Ron replied sitting up. "What's up?" Ron asked. "You now, finally," Neville laughed as Ron gave him the face. "Okay, I meant why are we up now?" Ron asked. "Oh, I wanted to talk about us," Neville started. "Yeah, I wanted to talk about us too, I had a dream about us last night," Ron started. "You first," Neville replied. "I dreamed we were together, like in bed together, and people acted strangely here, making rumors about us and stuff, and we learned that Parvati and Lavendar were lesbians, etc… it was strange," Ron said. "Oh my God, you had the same dream as me!!!!!" Neville said. "Whoa, really?" Ron asked. "Yes, dead on it. Does that mean we're partners?" Neville asked. "I guess so, so Neville, will you be my mate?" Ron asked. "Yes, for all eternity," Neville replied, and with that they were gay officially.

!-!-!

"But I don't understand this, how can this potion make this potion if they are separate potions with different ingredients?" Malfoy asked. "Simple, they have one common potion, which makes both potions equal, one hippogriff feather, and it in itself can magically change from potion to potion, or combine the two potions to make it more effective," Hermione replied. "Okay, I think I'm dumb now," Malfoy said. "No, you're not, it's easy to misunderstand that," Hermione replied embracing Malfoy. He was just eating up the attention, and this showed him that he needed Hermione, He loved Hermione. _I love Hermione so much, but does she feel the same way about me? At the beginning of the year, I wanted to loosen her up, well, she has changed, and now I love her. But why? And does she love me too? Should I ask her how she feels? Gosh love is so complicated. _He just blurted out, "Hermione, I love you, I need you, do you feel the same way about me?" Hermione was taken aback at the fact he was being brutally honest, and it shocked her so much, he was actually crying. "I don't know, Malfoy, I have feelings for you, yes, but I'm not sure, its complicated to explain how I feel," she replied. Malfoy grabbed her and kissed her more passionately than ever, then Hermione realized she needed Malfoy more than anyone in this world, more than any book she ever read, she needed Malfoy. "Malfoy, I love you," she replied softly, and they continued kissing.

!-!-!

A/N: Well, that's it for now, R&R!!!!!!! Thanks a million, -Tink


	6. A Trip to Hogsmeade

If Only, chapter 6. A Trip to Hogsmeade

A/N: Well, how's the story going? I'm so doing this without my notebook, only by memory and my mind, haha, Anyways, thanks for the few reviews I've received lately. I was so hoping to have atleast 50 reviews by now, but I only have like 9. Haha, so much for my expectations. Please review, I will try to use your ideas in my story somehow. All depends, so if you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, questions, etc. send them in a review. Also, I have a website, but in order to see my fanfic webbie, you must review. Aren't I mean? Hehe, Well, R&R please!!!!! Here's chapter 6!!!!!!

Chapter 6. A Trip to Hogsmeade

"Neville," Ron called. "Hey Ron, are you goin to Hogsmeade?" Neville replied. "Yeah, are you?" Ron asked. "Yes," Neville said. "So now that we're boyfriend/boyfriend, do we keep it secret, or tell our friends?" Neville asked. "I never thought about it," Ron admitted. "Well, let's tell Harry, and see what he says," Neville suggested. "Great idea, Harry would be the person to tell, he understands everything," Ron added, and they went looking for Harry.

!-!-!

"Hey Hermione, are we going to Hogsmeade?" Draco Malfoy asked. "Of course, do you wanna go on the bus, or the headboy/headgirl carriage?" she asked. "Whoa, there's a head boy/ head girl carriage?" he asked bewildered. "Yes, it is mentioned in 'Hogwarts through the years history," she replied. "Oh, ok, let's take that then," he said grabbing his fannypack, as Hermione brought her purse. So they paged Dumbledore's office telling him they wanted the carriage. "Ok, it will meet you at the lake in the front," Dumbledore had said. So they went out there, and the most beautiful carriage approached, and Malfoy helped Hermione in. "Wow, its even private," Malfoy said, and Hermione laughed. "Yeah, we could get busy if we wanted," Hermione teased, and they kissed again. "Hermione," Malfoy said. "Yes?" she asked. "Will you be my girlfriend, to have and to hold forever?" he asked. "Uhh, yes, I will Malfoy, I love you," she answered. He whispered, "I love you too, and they got lost in the moment kissing.

!-!-!

"Harry!" Ron and Neville called. He turned around, "Hey guys, what's up?" he answered. "We have, no we need to talk to you," Neville said. So Harry, Ron, and Neville walked on the bus, went into an empty compartment, so Ron and Neville could tell him their news. After the door was shut, Neville, Ron, and Harry sat. "Well?" Harry asked. "Harry, you'll be my friend forever no matter what we are about to tell you, right?" Ron asked. Harry was shocked that Ron said this, "Yes, as long as you don't become a death eater," Harry replied. "Okay, Harry, Neville and I are kind of, well, we're gay now," Ron blabbed. "Oh really? You guys are really trying to pull my leg, aren't you?" Harry said laughing. "No, we're serious Harry. We are boyfriends," Neville said. "Oh my God, for real? Honestly?" Harry asked. "I would swear by oath, by merlin I swear, it is the truth," Ron said. "Well, in that case cool, I wouldn't tell many people you are gay though, or they'd think you guys will hit on them," Harry advised. "Okay, we won't tell a soul if you won't," Neville said. "I won't," Harry sweared, and they traveled the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in silence.

!-!-!

"We have arrived," the chaffeur of the carriage said. "Oh, thanks," Malfoy said, disappointed that the ride ended so soon. "So, where to first?" Hermione asked. "Wherever, wanna just go walking?" Malfoy asked. "Sure," Hermione replied, and they went walking together hand in hand, past the village into the forest. They found a shed type place, and it was unlocked, so they went inside. It looked like someone lived there, but it was deserted, "this is strange," Hermione commented. "I know, it looks like it is being lived in, but it's deserted, think they just went to the village?" Malfoy asked. And as they walked into the other room, they heard the door they entered into the house with slam shut. "Uh oh, what was that?" Hermione asked. "The door," Malfoy said, but couldn't finish his sentence, because standing before them was Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange. "What are you two young students doing away from the rest of the school?" Bellatrix laughed. "Well, I have a question for you, why are you here?" Draco stammered avoiding Bellatrix's question completely.

!-!-!

A/N: Here is where the action starts, and guess what? You have to wait til the next chapter to find out what happens next… hehehe. And I will not update until after I get atleast 5 more reviews, aren't I evil? :) Oh yeah, I am!!! So R&R please!! thanks lots for reading, until next time, byeas, and Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!!!-Tinkerbell


End file.
